


undone

by sunshine_captain



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Year Mission, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim uses rimming to his advantage (to make Spock lose it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	undone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



> I haven't finished or publicly shared any fic for coming on two years, and this is what I come back with, apparently?! I've never written a single word of Trek before now either, but a lovely person on Tumblr (who also happens to run my fave Trek blog) encouraged me and this is for them! <3

If Jim had thought that sex would make Spock loosen up and really shed some of his control, he was wrong. 

He slides his mouth further down on the Vulcan's cock, sucking hard as he takes him all the way down his throat, relishing the feeling of having his mouth full. He's never been with a man before Spock, but god, how quickly he's learned to love this. After all, he's always been a quick learner.

Making Spock feel good has quickly become one of Jim's favorite activities. No, his very favorite. He has to be honest. Jim has always gotten off on pleasing his partners, and Spock is no exception. That rule applies even more so because of what he means to Jim outside of the bedroom.

He just can't help but wish that Spock would make a little more noise, react a little more strongly. Lose himself to the pleasure. That's what Jim really wants to give Spock, to do for him. Make him feel so good he stops holding himself in check and just _feels._

His eyes slide up Spock's body until they reach his face. Jim is unsurprised to see that his eyes are shut. If he has to look at what Jim is doing, it might be a little harder for him not to show more openly how he's feeling.

It's not that Spock doesn't react at all. His breathing is quicker, his hands clutching fistfuls of sheet. He feels it, and when he comes, he'll inevitably let out the tiniest sigh. 

For him to let even that much show... But Jim is a human, and humans are greedy, as Spock has pointed out before with that trademark raise of his brow. He wants more, he wants it all, he wants to see and hear what it does to the Vulcan. What _he_ does to him.

If anything, since the first time they shed their clothing and came together with equal parts awkwardness and feeling, Spock is more tightly controlled than ever. Jim swallows around him again before pulling back up to rub his tongue just right under the head of Spock's dick as he thinks about this. He wouldn't be surprised if Spock is somehow trying to make up for the added vulnerability of the situation. Hell, he might not even realize he's doing it, it might be unconscious to restrict himself so.

Well. Jim wants to break through either way, and— And he's just been hit by a flash of inspiration. He sits up, lets Spock slip from his mouth. He's grinning as he wipes his mouth and meets Spock's newly opened eyes.

They're dark, and Jim almost shivers. There, at least, there's no way for Spock to hide or diminish his desire for his captain. He pushes up onto his elbows and tilts his head a little in silent inquiry as to why Jim stopped and is currently just staring at him.

Jim licks his lips and lays a hand on Spock's hip, curling his fingers around the soft skin and gently urging him to roll over. Spock goes unquestioningly, settling on his stomach on the bed without so much as squirming against the mattress for friction like Jim probably would at this point. Like a human would.

He sighs, and even though he's eager to initiate his plan, he can't help but pause to take in what a lovely picture his Vulcan makes, spread out like that just for him. He strokes a hand down Spock's back as Spock turns his head to the side, trying to see what Jim's doing behind him.

Moving further down Spock's body, he takes the time to touch Spock some more, tracing fingers lightly over his thighs, the backs of his knees, until he feels Spock relax minutely. 

Jim drops a swift kiss to one cheek of Spock's ass and then parts him with his thumbs. He pauses and checks to see whether Spock is still watching him. He's not, his head is down and he's waiting patiently for whatever he thinks is coming. He probably thinks Jim's about to find the lube, is probably preparing himself for fingers pushing into him, the same way he prepares himself for the wet heat of Jim's mouth when he knows a blowjob is about to happen.

He can't _wait_ to see if Spock has prepared himself for _this._

No point in beating around the bush. Jim goes right for Spock's entrance, licks over him slowly, gently, traces his tongue over him.

Spock's whole body jolts at the sensation, a startled, “Jim,” flying out.

Jim wants to grin in triumph, but more than that he wants to keep doing what he's doing, so he does. He keeps up the light pressure of his tongue against Spock for a while, soft little licks encouraging him to relax and loosen up so Jim can get his tongue in there.

It's immediately obvious that Spock has no defenses to offer against this, Jim's mouth on him. He's pretty quiet at first, the occasional soft little sigh that makes heat flare in Jim, but once his hole is loose and wet enough for Jim to push his whole tongue in, he moans aloud and then goes absolutely rigid. But Jim spreads Spock open further, licks his way inside and moans too, loud enough for Spock to hear, to know that Jim is shameless too, he's getting off on this and he _wants_ to hear Spock, so bad—

And...and Jim wouldn't believe it if he wasn't right there, hearing it with his own ears, but Spock gives in. He goes limp against the bed, moans again, and oh god that's just...that's...

 _Beautiful._ Everything he wanted. Jim shudders and gets to work fucking Spock with his tongue, determined to draw more noise out of the normally reserved Vulcan.

It's messy and sloppy and he loves it. He can tell Spock does too, because after a while he pushes his face into the pillows, but even then Jim can still hear him moaning. He feels the tiny, subtle push backwards against him Spock makes, too.

He has Spock so wet and worked open now that it's no trouble at all for him to push in as far as he can, flicking his tongue in a way that's guaranteed to get results no matter where he's got his mouth. Spock twitches in response so Jim does it again, and again, until Spock resurfaces from the pillows.

“Jim,” he whimpers, actually _whimpers,_ and then it's like the final wall breaks down and he's squirming back against Jim, a continuous stream of, “Jim, _Jim,_ ” coming from him and oh god, he sounds so wrecked, so desperate, finally come undone. 

No force in the galaxy could stop Jim from plunging his tongue back into Spock, fucking him quick and as deep as he can get as he slides one hand under Spock's body (he helpfully lifts right off the mattress) to palm his dick.

It barely takes two strokes before Spock comes, almost soundless now as he jerks, once, twice before going still and quiet. 

Jim sits up and wipes his mouth before moving quickly back up the bed, pulling Spock against him and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He's not sure Spock would be entirely appreciative of mouth to mouth contact just now. “God, Spock, that was...you were so beautiful.”

Spock is flushed faintly green, but he sounds perfectly collected and dignified when he answers. “That was somewhat unexpected, Jim.”

“Somewhat?” Jim chuckles and then decides, to hell with it and kisses Spock on the mouth anyway. Spock twitches a little at first and he's able to imagine his perfectly logical protest in his head, but he kisses Jim back anyway so he must not mind _too_ much.

He's still aroused, but there's no urgency there. After what he just witnessed, was the cause of, he finds he doesn't mind if it's a while before he gets off. All he really wants to do just now is to lay here like this and kiss Spock breathless.

And nothing but the destruction of the Enterprise herself will stop him from doing just that.


End file.
